This invention relates generally to ferrous metal articles having improved resistance to wear, such as galling and seizure in friction applications, particularly journaled applications e.g. stearing columns, and a method of producing such improved resistance to galling and wear seizure. There are many applications where it is desireable to improve resistance to galling and seizure for low speed journal applications. As mentioned above, one of these is on automatic steering columns, and others will be readily apparent.
In these journal type applications, the constant metal to metal rubbing causes a galling and seizure problem resulting in excessive wear and premature failure. It has long been desired to provide a solution to this problem in the form of parts having increased wear resistance.